Solar and low-voltage lighting are two popular types of lighting that are commonly used in landscaping.
Solar lighting systems generally use small solar panels to harness energy from the sun, which is in turn used to power light emitting diodes (LEDs). The simplicity of such systems (e.g., lack of wiring or potentially harmful chemicals) makes them extremely easy to install and maintain. Moreover, the systems tend to be very energy efficient and long lasting, because they use durable light sources (i.e., LEDs) that are powered by a renewable energy source (i.e., the sun). However, the illumination provided by solar lighting systems tends to be less bright than that provided by other lighting systems, and they may not be ideal options for locations that do not receive sufficient sun.
Low-voltage lighting systems typically use traditional light bulbs powered by low-voltage electricity. These systems are capable of providing illumination in varying degrees of brightness and tend to be very versatile in terms of placement. However, they also tend to require more frequent upkeep due to the shorter life spans of the component parts (e.g., light bulbs and wiring need to be periodically replaced).